


【桓玄/郗僧施】冬至

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 桓郗
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【桓玄/郗僧施】冬至

郗僧施在睡梦中翻了个身，翻不动，模糊意识到长发被人压在身下，就不翻了，继续闭眼去睡。

他的动作倒是把桓玄弄醒了，桓玄抬手放过了他，坐起来，眯着眼适应日上三竿的光亮。

他眯着眼就笑了，去推准备继续补觉的青年，问他感觉怎么样。

郗僧施不答话，累得很，浑身上下都疼，比结跏趺坐上一个时辰还酸楚许多。

但是要说怎么样，那还真的很怎么样。

虽然上一辈的纠葛人尽皆知，还落了个暧昧的典，他们却是第一回正式地单独会面。

作为郗超的儿子，义子也算，不信佛是不可能的，名字都摆在这里的，工作机会朝廷是不会给的，住在寺里保得住命已不错了。

他那倒霉的生父大概是看他最不顺眼，才会拣出来给别人。

桓玄也是心烦得很，他才从庐山回来，去见过慧远。他不信佛，对此始终抱着嘲讽的态度。

郗超已经足够信了吧，结果又如何呢？

沙门是否该礼敬王者这个话题，至少已经是第二次在南方掀起讨论了，上一次，给桓氏提供了上位的契机，他是知道的。

宗教的问题从来都不是用宗教解决的。

他心灰意冷，慧远比他所想的还要强大许多，他碰不动，心内烦闷，带了一车经卷过来找郗僧施。

于是这才是他们正式的第一次会面。

事情对于郗僧施来说，那就比较简单了。

桓玄可是司马道子睡过一次都念念不忘的人，都这样送过来了，他怎么可能拒绝。

结果被迫上瘾，比五石散好磕，比佛经好磕，从黄昏到天亮，桓玄背上有许多抓痕，郗僧施背后也硬被案几窗台咯出许多红痕。

桓玄说，这里倒是清静，我多住几日。

郗僧施往被子里缩了缩，同意了。

饭后是佛经，空白处密密麻麻写着纤细秀美的批注，桓玄一翻，感慨郗僧施的专业。

郗僧施说，那本来就是他写的。

他指的是郗超，他说，佛本就不庇佑任何人。

他为自身处境的不甘与桓玄的烦闷引起了共鸣，他们对视了一眼，郗僧施挪开目光。

他说，我帮不了你，往生经倒可以念给你听。

桓玄的野心昭然若揭。即便他自己没有，也不会有人信的，他有那样一个父亲。

桓玄说，我父亲并没有做错什么。

桓冲已经竭尽全力在消磨他野蛮生长的野心了，桓冲把他带离了郗超，竭力希望他长成一个忠臣孝子的模样。

可这个朝廷不配，它甚至连忠字都不敢提及，它心虚。

如果没有这份野心，他又是凭什么会活在这世上呢？

桓玄说，来吧，我想你能帮到我的。

郗僧施笑了，他可不是他那傻乎乎的父亲，押上一切去赌一个死局。

再没有把野心完全交付给别人更危险的事情了。

郗僧施说，我拒绝。

他贴近桓玄的耳朵，又同他说：有一天，也许我会踩过你的骨头……那时，我会给你念往生咒的，祝你早登极乐。

桓玄也笑了，同他道：没有那一天，我就是天上的日月，我是为王之人……你就这样看着吧，也好。

桓玄到死的时候还相信自己是皇帝，他恍惚间看见他至高无上的父亲，就捧着冠，高兴地朝他奔去。

他的头一瞬就被砍了下来，献到了刘裕的桌上。等郗僧施看到的时候，已经成了白骨。

刘裕不会振兴郗氏，他根本不相信任何人。郗僧施这样想着，遗憾地摇了摇头，从这位可敬的皇帝的头骨前走过去。

现下的朝廷满目疮痍，政权摇摇欲坠，刘裕在吸食着司马氏的骨血，桓氏子孙大多投了北朝。

在寺院长大的郗僧施胸腔里那颗被压抑多年的野心愚蠢地跳动了起来。

他从未真正了解过的佛经其实提过，人总为那些颠倒梦想所奴役，凡事皆有因果。

他父亲读懂了，他并没有。但无甚区别，他们都一头扎进了深渊。

END


End file.
